


Y que le gustan los caballos

by Akasha Bennington (ak_bennington)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Gossip, Inappropriate Humor, Levi is So Done (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mikasa ta chikita hay que cuidarla, Multi, Multiple Pairings, No Spoilers, Old Fic, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Rumours, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/Akasha%20Bennington
Summary: La virginidad de Mikasa estaba en juego pero ¿acaso había alguien a quien eso le importara?[Crack, humor, romance, leve RivaMika y otras muchas parejas implícitas. Canonverse. Sin spoilers. OneShot]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Y que le gustan los caballos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue originalmente escrito por mi y publicado en fanfiction.net en el año 2014. Es posible que ya lo hayáis leído, pero si no fue en alguna de mis cuentas, SE TRATA DE UN PLAGIO. En ningún momento he dado mi consentimiento para que este fic se publique en otra cuenta que no sea la mía.
> 
> El fic se escribió cuando aún no se sabía mucha de las cosas que se supieron después, ya que se sitúa después de que pelearan contra la titán hembra y Levi perdiera su escuadrón.
> 
> *Contiene referencias RivaMika, por si esto incomoda a alguien (por aquel entonces no sabíamos lo que ya sabemos)
> 
> A pesar de ello, el fic no es tanto de las parejas que se refieren en la historia a modo de broma sino al crack en sí, por lo que creo que puede ser del gusto de todos independientemente de las parejas que se mencionan.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es de Isayama Hajime y yo no gano ni un euro con esto.

Y que le gustan los caballos.

En esos días de margen hasta la próxima misión, las noches se habían convertido en un hervidero de rumores para matar el tiempo. La sobremesa a menudo se alargaba después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, siendo ahora el momento más propicio para comentar y elucubrar.

Uno de los temas favoritos era tratar de averiguar quiénes pasarían a formar el nuevo escuadrón del sargento Levi. Después de que perdiera a todos sus componentes, parecía obvio que era cuestión de tiempo que escogiera reemplazos antes de la siguiente expedición.

—Tiene que hacerlo ya, con tiempo suficiente para poder seguir un entrenamiento especial —se solía comentar cada noche.

—No creo que tarde mucho, total, con el pie lesionado no tiene otra cosa que hacer en todo el día que pensar a quién va a elegir —era otro de los comentarios.

—Dicen que los que pertenecen a su escuadrón se mudan a habitaciones individuales con más comodidades.

—Y también que comen una comida distinta.

Y de ese modo se empezó a formar una bola imparable de chismorreos y leyendas urbanas que desembocó en lo inevitable.

En ese momento, nadie se paraba ya a pensar que quizás Levi no elegiría a nadie, o que quizás no lo hiciese él y solo siguiera órdenes de sus superiores. En ese momento, lo más importante e interesante era...

—Está claro que la primera a quién elegirá será a Mikasa. Es la mejor de nosotros con diferencia y además colaboró con el sargento para rescatar a Eren —comentó Sasha.

—¡Me niego rotundamente a que Mikasa tenga que pasar por eso! —exclamó Jean, horrorizado.

—Como si tu opinión importara... Ni siquiera su opinión importa. Si el sargento lo dice, se hace y punto. Es por el bien de la humanidad —dijo Connie.

—¿Qué más te da? Ella nunca se acostaría contigo, por lo menos el sargento es un hombre atractivo y con experiencia —añadió Sasha, quien no veía tan mal la idea. O desde luego, veía en Levi un candidato mucho mejor que Jean.

Porque ese era el tema. Habían llegado a un punto en que un cúmulo de rumores se había convertido en una especie de regla no escrita que todos parecían creer a pies juntillas sin que nadie hubiera tenido oportunidad de confirmar o desmentir.

Y para más colmo, Mikasa, entorno a quien giraba toda la conversación, se encontraba presente, sin que a nadie le importara un pimiento ni que les escuchara ni lo que ella opinara al respecto. Ella simplemente pasaba el tiempo dando vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara sin hacer ningún caso de lo que los demás aventuraban sobre su inminente pérdida de la virginidad.

—Pues preséntate voluntaria si lo encuentras tan atractivo y experimentado. Lo dices porque, claro, como los jefes comen jamón y todas las cosas buenas, ¡serás...! —reprochó Connie a Sasha, molesto por el comentario hacia el sargento.

—No te creas que no lo he pensado, no sería ningún sacrificio. Preséntate voluntario tú, a lo mejor es la única forma en la que podrás perder tu virginidad algún día —le espetó la chica.

—¡Qué dices! ¿Con... con un hombre? ¿Estás loca? —intervino Christa, que normalmente no solía decir mucho en estas reuniones pero a quien le había llamado la atención que se hablara del sargento Levi en "esos términos".

—Te recuerdo que en el escuadrón anterior eran todos hombres excepto Petra, así que también debe tener experiencia con hombres —recordó Sasha.

—Me sorprende que precisamente tú te escandalices de las relaciones homosexuales —dijo Jean mirando a Christa y a Ymir con malicia, las dos abanderadas del movimiento gay-lésbico de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—No me escandalizo, es sólo que me... ¿el sargento? ¿De veras? Nunca lo habría imaginado... —respondió Christa ruborizándose. Por mucho que no tuviera nada en contra le costaba imaginarse a Levi en esa situación.

—A mí me han dicho que lo pillaron con el comandante Erwin —dijo Ymir. No se sabía muy bien si por indagar en el tema o por intentar quitar hierro al asunto.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Annie —contestó Ymir.

—¡Mentirosa! Si Annie ni hablaba ¿iba a abrir la boca para decir algo así? —exclamó Sasha, sabiendo como todos sabían que Annie no era una persona precisamente habladora, mucho menos sobre esos menesteres.

—Tal vez no era el comandante. A lo mejor era Reiner, como también es rubio y alto... —propuso Christa como alternativa, a quien parecía costarle imaginar a sus superiores en ese tipo de relaciones.

—Reiner me dijo que no le interesaban las chicas... —confesó Ymir. Si era así, todo encajaba.

—¿Eso te dijo? —fue la pregunta unánime. Gran revelación en donde todos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Que no le interesen las chicas no quiere decir que le interesen los chicos. A lo mejor se refería a que no le interesan las relaciones amorosas en general —intervino Armin tratando de llevar algo de juicio a tal desmadre puesto que tanto él como Mikasa y Eren solían mantenerse al margen de todos estos cotilleos.

—Bah, es más divertido pensar lo otro —dijo Ymir, haciendo gala de lo que se solía hacer cuando Armin intentaba aportar algo de sentido: Ignorarle.

Y lo consiguió. La propuesta de Armin quedó olvidada como si nadie la hubiera escuchado. Era infinitamente más divertido y más suculento seguir pensando que Reiner, el comandante o quien quiera que fuera estaba liado con Levi.

—No tiene sentido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a confundir al comandante con Reiner? ¡El comandante está infinitamente más bueno! —observó Sasha, incrédula ante una confusión de tal calibre, como si confundir al comandante Erwin con Reiner fuera una ofensa sacrílega a las murallas.

—¿También te gusta el comandante? ¿Hay alguien que no te guste? —se quejó Connie, mirando de reojo a Sasha mientras hacía un mohín de desaprobación.

—En realidad tengo un gusto muy exquisito no creas que me gusta cualquiera —respondió Sasha en un intento de limpiar su honor, porque desde luego estaba pareciendo que le venía bien cualquier cosa con dos patas y nada más lejos de la realidad. Su tono hacía entrever que dos hombres hechos y derechos como el comandante y el sargento no tenían comparación con un grupo de niñatos como ellos, en el que por supuesto se incluía Connie el primero.

—¿Queréis dejar de hablar de los que no están aquí? Annie no está aquí para defenderse y la estáis dejando no sólo por mentirosa sino por chismosa —intervino Armin de nuevo.

—Así que lo que te molesta es que hablemos de Annie —dijo Ymir mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

Armin tragó saliva sonoramente a la vez que se sonrojaba.

—Armin tiene razón —se decidió a mediar Eren al fin.

—Tampoco están aquí ni Reiner, ni el comandante ni el sargento... —dijo Jean, que se unió al grupo de los que les miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

No sólo ya porque no estaban dispuestos a que les aguaran la fiesta sino, sobre todo, ¿por qué esa insistencia en defender a Annie por parte de ambos cuando estaban hablando de mil personas que tampoco estaban presentes?

—Pero Reiner acaba de irse a dormir, podemos ir a preguntarle —observó Eren, inocente como él solo.

—¿Quieres ir a preguntarle tú si se ha ido con Berthold a ya sabes qué? —le espetó Ymir a la vez que hacía movimientos obscenos con su índice dentro de un círculo formado con su otra mano.

—Tienes razón, es ridículo —respondió Eren colorado como un tomate, cuyas últimas palabras apenas fueron un murmullo.

—Mejor hablemos del sargento, no debemos olvidar que es el afortunado con quien Mikasa perderá su virginidad. Lo que hagan los demás ahora mismo no nos incumbe —dijo Connie, volviendo a poner el tema sobre la mesa después de algunos desvaríos.

—O quizás la afortunada es ella ¿eh? —apostilló Sasha. Visto lo visto, al final la afortunada iba a ser Mikasa en lugar del sargento.

Y entonces tuvo lugar una nueva gran revelación. Fue Jean, quien haciéndose el interesante dotó de intriga a lo que estaba por contar, como si se hubiera estado guardando ese chisme hasta el momento perfecto.

—Seguro que tampoco os habríais imaginado que también dicen que lo hace con su caballo —comentó en voz baja y con la cadencia de estar contando una historia de terror.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Eren y Armin entraron al juego, algunos con la boca abierta, otros apretando los ojos en un intento de borrar esa imagen mental de sus cabezas. Bueno, todos excepto Mikasa, que seguía dando vueltas a la mitad de la sopa, que ya debía estar congelada, puesto que la otra mitad había ido derramándose sobre la mesa poco a poco cada vez que la removía con la cuchara.

Incapaz de quitarle ojo, un escalofrío sacudía a Sasha cada vez que una gota caía fuera del plato.

—¡¿Con su caballo?! ¡Qué horror! —gritó Christa tapándose los ojos al pensar en la desdichada criatura.

—Es realmente repugnante —coincidieron la mayoría.

—¿Qué necesidad tiene? Quiero decir... si puede tener a hombres y mujeres, tiene donde elegir como para también gustarle los caballos. ¡Pobre animal! —volvió a decir Christa. Para alguien como ella, que adoraba los animales y que era conocida porque los caballos también la adoraran, era algo totalmente impensable.

—De pobre animal nada, debería tenerla muy grande como para que el caballo se enterase. Además de que no creo siquiera que alcanzara, a no ser que se suba en un taburete, o mejor, una escalera. Como la tenga acorde a su estatura... —explicó Connie. Si con ello trató de aliviar el trauma causado a Christa, no lo consiguió en absoluto.

—Yo pensaba que los taburetes que hay en los establos eran para enseñar a los nuevos a montar a caballo... —murmuró Armin, estremeciéndose y seguramente pensando que no volvería a sentarse en uno de esos taburetes jamás.

—Ejem ejem, no eres tú el más indicado para hablar sobre estatura... —aclaró Sasha mirando de reojo a Connie.

—No, no, no quería decir eso, no tiene nada que ver el tamaño de eso... con la altura, sólo decía que si la tiene acorde con su estatura... —el chico intentó resolver el malentendido cuanto antes no fuera que pensaran que...

—Nos hemos enterado, no intentes arreglarlo. La tienes pequeña y punto —dijo Ymir.

Precisamente eso. Demasiado tarde. Internamente Connie lamentó que los chicos tuvieran una agilidad mental y una capacidad de asociación igual o superior a sus habilidades con el equipo de maniobras.

—Bueno, en realidad la tiene normal —dijo Eren, haciéndose oír de buena voluntad para ayudar a su compañero.

—¿Qué haces tú mirando donde no tienes que mirar? —preguntó Connie entre molesto y avergonzado. Cómo no, Eren cagándola como de costumbre.

—Mmmm, nos duchamos juntos, es inevitable que os haya visto a todos —se excusó Eren rápidamente para evitar quedar como un mirón.

Si es que al final iba a tener que darle la razón a Mikasa cuando ésta le decía que cada vez que abría la boca metía la pata.

—Bueno, todos damos fe de que la tienes de tamaño normal, nada que ver con tu estatura, si es que te preocupa la opinión de Sasha —aclaró Jean cuanto antes. Si continuaban con esa discusión iban a terminar volviéndose a desviar del tema.

—¡Me da igual lo que opine Sasha! —protestó Connie.

—De todas formas, he escuchado que el sargento está bastante bien dotado. Bastante —dijo Sasha, recalcando el "bastante". Añadiendo así un nuevo rumor que parecía venir como anillo al dedo a la conversación.

—Pues qué bien, vaya chollo va a tener al final. Si vamos a tener que hacerle la ola y felicitarla y todo por tal privilegio. Un hombre atractivo, experimentado en todos los campos del sexo y bien dotado. ¡Qué partidazo! —resumió Connie con claro tono irónico.

—¿Pero de verdad lo hace con los caballos? —volvió a preguntar Christa, que se había quedado atascada en el tema anterior y había entrado en un bucle del que era incapaz de salir.

—A lo mejor Eren puede confirmarnos algunas cosas... —propuso Jean, mirando malicioso a Eren.

El chico se sobresaltó al oír de repente su nombre. Se agachó a coger una servilleta del suelo, como disimulando cuando el profesor pregunta en clase a los alumnos.

—Eh, ¿yo? ¿Confirmar? ¿Qué queréis que confirme? —respondió con un tartamudeo nervioso. Había sido inevitable pues al volver a poner la servilleta en la mesa tenía seis pares de ojos mirándole fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

—¿El sargento la tiene descomunalmente grande? ¿Le van los tíos? —quiso saber Connie.

—Ey, sólo he dicho que dicen que está bien dotado, tampoco descomunalmente grande ¿eh? —rectificó Sasha.

Como si esa fuera la gran diferencia y no el hecho de que a Levi le gustaran hombres, mujeres, caballos y hubiera estado liado con medio regimiento.

—¿Y yo qué sé? ¿Por qué iba yo a saber eso? —respondió Eren con cierto tono molesto en su voz. Empezaba a hartarse de que todos insinuaran lo mismo aunque fuera de mil maneras diferentes.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con el sargento —observó Jean, como si ese hecho ya lo diera todo por confirmado.

—¿No te tocó en sitios raros? —sucumbió Armin parafraseando a Mikasa, cuya pregunta quedó sin respuesta convincente en su día. No es que Armin fuera cotilla, para nada, pero esa pregunta le había estado reconcomiendo el subconsciente desde entonces y ahora, por fin, era la oportunidad perfecta de repetirla aprovechando un contexto propicio.

—¿Lo hace con los caballos? —insistió Christa en su bucle zoofílico.

—¡Dejadme en paz! No sé nada de lo que estáis diciendo —explotó Eren, levantándose de la silla en tono amenazante— Y si quieres saber si le gustan los caballos... —dijo mirando a Christa para después mirar a Jean— ¡pregúntale a Jean! A lo mejor lo confundió con uno por su cara de caballo y se lo folló una noche en el establo.

Hubieron risitas varias por lo bajo, menos Eren y Jean que seguían mirándose como si pudieran matarse con los ojos.

—¡Ajá! Entonces le gustan los tíos. Confirmado. ¿Cómo la tiene? ¿25 cm más o menos? —dijo Sasha, que sacó una libretita y un lápiz de quién sabe dónde para apuntar los enigmas resueltos.

Eren profirió un gruñido que retumbó por todo el comedor, llamando la atención de incluso los que estaban en la otra punta. Armin se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, tirando de la manga de su camisa para que volviera a sentarse. Lo último que necesitaban era un Eren convertido en titán en medio del comedor en la víspera de la pérdida de virginidad de Mikasa. Le acercó un vaso con agua que Eren ni siquiera miró ya que aún tenía los ojos fijos en Jean y respiraba aceleradamente.

—Todo esto que estamos hablando es por el bien de Mikasa. Es ella la que se va a tener que acostar con un pervertido a quien le gustan las mujeres, los hombres, los caballos y además tiene una polla descomunal. Es sólo por quitarle hierro al asunto e ir descartando cosas, la pobre debe estar acojonada —argumentó Jean en un tono que quería dar a entender que si Eren no colaboraba para desvelar esos misterios, era porque estaba siendo desconsiderado con Mikasa que era quien lo iba a tener que sufrir en sus propias carnes.

—Además de atractivo y experimentado, no lo olvides —apuntó Sasha, aunque la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y nadie le hizo caso.

—Y encima para más colmo por tu puta culpa, porque eres tú a quien el sargento tiene que proteger y por culpa de quien perdió a todos los de su escuadrón —añadió más leña al fuego Jean.

—Prefiero mil veces a que se acueste con el sargento, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, con clase y atractivo a con un mierda como tú —dijo Eren con los dientes apretados y volviéndose a levantar de la silla.

Ups, ¿había dicho atractivo? Maldición.

Y en ese momento se produjo la calma que precede a la tempestad. La señal del Apocalipsis. El estruendoso silencio previo a un tsunami.

El ruido blanco, ese que está de fondo y que se termina por no advertir, como el ruido de las olas o el tic tac del reloj, cesó.

Mikasa había dejado de dar vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara y ya no se oía el tintineo del metal contra la porcelana.

—¡Se acabó! Deja a Eren en paz, no va a contestar a ninguna de tus sucias preguntas. Como vuelvas a molestarlo con ese tema no te voy a dejar nada con lo que perder la virginidad nada más que el culo —amenazó Mikasa levantándose de golpe para encarar a Jean.

—Pero si es por tu bien... dudo que tú quieras... —se excusó Jean, poniéndose rojo y tartamudeando.

—Señorita Ackerman, el sargento Levi la espera en su despacho —dijo un soldado que acababa de llegar, o mejor dicho, el ángel de la guarda que vino a salvarlos del fin del mundo.

Mikasa siguió al soldado sin decir nada. Tan sólo dirigió una mirada iracunda a Eren antes de salir del comedor.

Sasha estuvo a punto de gritar que la esperarían despiertos para que les contara todo, pero no parecía oportuno.

Eren tragó saliva pero se relajó en cuanto Mikasa desapareció por la puerta. Sí, era cierto que debía estar preocupado, molesto, enfadado... en realidad ni él sabía cómo debía sentirse al saber lo que iba a suceder entre Mikasa y Levi. Lo que sí sabía era que de momento se había librado de la ira de Mikasa y eso era un punto importante ya que él no solía ser el objetivo. Lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea era de por qué podría estar enfadada con él y no con el resto que eran los que habían estado metiendo cizaña.

—Al final resulta que sí estaba escuchando —suspiró Jean, como si en ese momento se arrepintiera de todo lo que habían dicho en su presencia.

—Pero ¿estáis seguros de que va a pasar eso con el sargento? Me he leído todos los estatutos de la Legión de Reconocimiento y en ningún sitio pone nada parecido —dijo Armin intentando desbaratar todas las teorías sin sentido que se habían dicho esa noche. Buscando alguna prueba legal de que aquello fuera cierto o no.

—Con lo listo que eres ¿no sabes lo que es una regla no escrita? Tampoco pondrá nada de que les regales un jamón a tus superiores si quieres un favor, pero las cosas son así —Ymir consiguió erradicar la única esperanza que le quedaba.

—Eso es corrupción —refutó Armin.

—¿Y te sorprende que pase eso en el mundo en que vivimos? —volvió a argumentar la chica.

—No, pero...-Armin terminó por callarse y encogerse de hombros aceptando la realidad—. De todas formas no creo que una relación de ese tipo entre el sargento y Mikasa sea beneficioso desde el punto de vista estratégico.

—Ay, Armin, no seas tan romántico —se burló Ymir.

—Eso, aquí nadie está hablando de relación, van a follar y punto —objetó Jean, como si eso aún le dejara una puerta abierta a la esperanza.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Tú qué sabes? A lo mejor le cogen el gustillo y acaban teniendo los bebés más fuertes de la humanidad. Yo creo que hacen muy buena pareja —dijo Sasha muy entusiasmada ante la idea de un burdo cuento de hadas.

—No hacen buena pareja. No le van a coger ningún gustillo y mucho menos tendrán bebés —sentenció Jean, reacio a aceptarlo.

Armin decidió no decir nada y que el silencio que se hizo fuera lo más sensato que pudieran oír. Siempre había creído en el amor y conociendo a Mikasa desde pequeño, siempre había imaginado que su primera vez sería con Eren, como ella habría querido. Sin embargo, si tenía que desechar esa idea, desde luego el sargento Levi no era una mala opción, por supuesto mejor que Jean.

Eso de que le gustaran los caballos... ¡Ja! A otros podían tomarle el pelo pero no a él. Lo demás, bueno, podría ser... Tampoco era tan grave. De todas formas, intentaría mantenerse alejado de los taburetes del establo, por si acaso.

—Hablando de comida... Nadie quiere la sopa de Mikasa ¿verdad? —dijo Sasha rompiendo el silencio.

Como nadie dijo nada, Sasha acaparó el plato, mirando por encima de su hombro para confirmar que debía darse prisa pues ya estaban recogiendo el comedor y era la hora de irse.

La sopa fría estaba igual de buena y debía dar gracias porque ningún trozo de pan hubiera caído fuera del plato. Y en ese caso, tampoco hubiera pasado nada, ¡tenían las mesas más limpias y lustrosas de todo el ejército!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikasa no recordaba que la oficina del sargento estuviera tan lejos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta le dio la sensación de haber recorrido veinte kilómetros. En ese trayecto tuvo tiempo de repasar mentalmente su vida dos veces, maldecir a Eren unas cien y reprochárselo a sí misma unas doscientas.

También tuvo tiempo de que se le instalara un nudo en el estómago que le impedía hasta tragar saliva, porque de hecho, ni siquiera tenía saliva, era como si su boca se hubiera secado mil días atrás.

No sabía por qué se le había hecho tan largo. El corazón le latía como si acabara de luchar con diez titanes. Y le temblaban las piernas. Sí, quizás esa fuera la razón por la que pareciera que había corrido una carrera de fondo en lugar de ir al piso superior.

El soldado que la había guiado hasta allí se marchó, dejándola sola frente a la puerta.

Levi no podía saber cuánto tiempo había estado Mikasa esperando hasta finalmente tocar con los nudillos para pedir permiso.

Un simple "Adelante" fue suficiente. Levi estaba de pie tras su escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta, pero la oyó entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La chica se encaminó hacia las sillas que había frente al escritorio para recibir a las visitas. Observó cómo el sargento buscaba unas hierbas que echó dentro de una tetera con agua hirviendo y a continuación sacó un juego de té de dos tazas.

No le apetecía té en absoluto, pero no le pareció oportuno decirlo. Lo único que quería era terminar con aquello cuanto antes, sin tonterías de tomar el té ni flirteos previos. Mejor al grano y rápido.

—Supongo que imaginarás para qué estás aquí —dijo Levi, quien se estaba tomando su tiempo para preparar el té como si fuera un ritual.

—Sí, señor —respondió Mikasa.

—Desde ahora en adelante pasarás a formar parte de mi escuadrón. Con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Mikasa sintió un escalofrío al oír la última frase. Hasta ese momento había tenido la esperanza de que todo aquello que había oído no fuera más que una sarta de mentiras aderezadas por la imaginación de unos y otros. Sin embargo, al parecer era verdad.

—Sí, señor.

—A partir de ahora soy tu superior y tendrás que obedecerme. Tendrás que hacer lo que yo te ordene cuando yo te lo ordene, aunque eso signifique ir en contra de tus sentimientos. ¿Crees que serás capaz de hacerlo?

—Sí, señor. Preferiría terminar con esto cuanto antes, señor —confesó Mikasa.

No pudo ver la cara de Levi porque éste seguía de espaldas. El hombre, aunque sorprendido por la franqueza de la muchacha, simplemente respondió "Será rápido. No tardaremos mucho".

Mikasa suspiró aliviada. ¿Acaso tendría que reportar a la lista de cotilleos que el sargento también sufría de eyaculación precoz? Viendo cómo preparaba el té, había pensado que tal vez era de los que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo. ¿O sería quizás más de los de sexo duro y rápido en plan aquí te pillo y aquí te mato? Debía admitir que esa opción pegaba más con la imagen que tenía en su cabeza.

—¿Algo que objetar? ¿Añadir? Aún estás a tiempo de renunciar si quieres —propuso Levi.

—No, señor. Tan sólo le pediré que sea gentil conmigo.

Si no fuera porque conocía perfectamente la voz de Mikasa, Levi habría pensado que quien había entrado en su despacho era otra persona. Jamás se habría imaginado a Mikasa diciendo eso, y mucho menos a él.

¿Qué clase de imagen tenían de él los nuevos reclutas como para que Ackerman dijera algo así? Era cierto que nunca le había preocupado lo que pensaran mientras esto se derivara en respeto y obediencia hacia su persona pero ¿realmente debería empezar a preocuparse? Aquello había sonado como si torturara a sus soldados a latigazos.

Precisamente la joven no era una recluta conflictiva como para temerle de ese modo, a menos, claro estaba, que Eren entrara en la ecuación.

—No me des motivos para no serlo y así acabamos antes —respondió Levi, sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Es mi primera vez —se excusó Mikasa.

A continuación oyó un ruido extraño, que quiso reconocer pero a la vez no quiso porque no tendría ningún sentido, y siguió preparando el té como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. No será tan diferente —dijo Levi.

Y en ese momento recapacitó toda la conversación y el ruido y todo pareció cobrar sentido de repente.

En previsión, dejó las tazas de té en su lugar, por si acaso. Era un juego de té bastante caro y por nada del mundo querría estropearlo. Sin embargo, lamentó haber dado un sorbo justo antes de darse la vuelta.

En cuanto se giró, salió espurreado de su boca poniéndolo todo perdido.

A la mierda el té negro de contrabando que tenía guardado para las ocasiones. Porque sí, porque Mikasa no era un miembro de la realeza pero era una persona excepcional que merecía ese privilegio.

Aún así, debía dar gracias porque; primero, había guardado los documentos importantes y no estaban sobre el escritorio, y segundo, debía dar gracias porque el té no le hubiera salido por la nariz o habría sido realmente patético. Lo de tener que limpiar después, no le preocupaba.

Aunque ya casi daba igual, de perdidos al río. ¿Por qué demonios tenía la cortina echada si era de noche? Si hubiera estado abierta habría podido ver al menos en el reflejo del cristal lo que se estaba cociendo, y también la cara de pamplinas que debía habérsele quedado al encontrarse a Mikasa completamente desnuda frente a él.

Con gesto avergonzado, la joven no levantaba la vista del suelo pero tampoco hacía nada por tapar su desnudez, como exhibiéndose.

Tratando de recobrar la compostura lo antes posible, Levi se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

Realmente no supo cuánto tiempo tardó en decir algo, porque mientras pensaba en cómo actuar, se le agolpaban los pensamientos sin poder ponerlos en un orden lógico.

Lo primero, inevitablemente fue pensar en cómo diablos había conseguido Mikasa quitarse toda la ropa y todos los arneses en una milésima de segundo. Ni él, con años de experiencia, era capaz de hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. No sabía si pedirle que le diera clases particulares o mandarle un regalo anónimo al instructor que se lo enseñó.

Lo segundo, esos abdominales. Esos abdominales. Y eso que tenía que admitir que los suyos eran de lo mejorcito del ejército, pero los de Ackerman... ¿Quedaría muy fuera de lugar si le preguntaba cómo los había conseguido? ¿Si tenía algún secreto en especial? Sólo esperaba no tener que quedarse jamás sin camiseta junto a ella o iba a quedar realmente mal.

Lo tercero, esos pechos. Por las santas murallas que jamás se había imaginado que Mikasa tuviese ese par de tetas tan bien puestas y tan bien desarrolladas. Si es que el uniforme engañaba mucho... Lo que era de agradecer en realidad, porque no sería nada conveniente estar fijándose en las tetas de las soldados en plena expedición contra los titanes.

Lo cuarto, y que constara que no era algo que le molestara sino que más bien le había sorprendido. ¿Por qué Mikasa llevaba las ingles depiladas? Tal vez simplemente era una chica pulcra e higiénica, pero según palabras de la propia Hanji, allí las chicas no tenían tiempo para eso y mucho menos si no tenían una relación estable. Y que él supiera Mikasa, por mucho que ella quisiera, no tenía nada con Eren. ¿Al final había acabado sucumbiendo al ataque de Jean? El chico era tan poco sutil que hasta él se había dado cuenta. No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al imaginarlo, Mikasa se merecía alguien mucho mejor.

Y quinto:

—¿Dónde está tu bufanda? —terminó por preguntar.

En cuanto vio a la joven alzar la vista un instante, comprendió que había metido la pata. Pero... ¿por qué? Se había guardado de mencionar a su querido amigo de la infancia a fin de evitar más conflictos innecesarios.

Mikasa tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas y acto seguido comenzó a sollozar sonoramente con un nudo en la garganta. Levi retrocedió unos pasos pues parecía a punto de estallar. Era una suerte que ella no fuera de las que se podían convertir en titán pero una Mikasa desbocada, más aún si estaba desnuda, podría ser igual o más peligroso que un titán en su despacho. Los titanes eran simples y sabía cómo atajarlos, pero las mujeres eran mucho más complicadas. Y si estaban desnudas y llorando, apaga y vámonos.

—¿He dicho algo que te ha ofendido? —se excusó. No era su estilo pero por nada del mundo quería que se formara un escándalo y alguien los pillara allí en esa situación surrealista.

—Lavé mi bufanda esta mañana y se está secando —respondió, pero lo hizo en un tono que más bien quería decir que sería su sentencia de muerte.

—E... eso está bien, hay que mantener las cosas limpias —balbuceó Levi, chocando contra su escritorio. Ya no podía retroceder más, en cambio, Mikasa sí que podía acercarse.

Quería preguntar si se encontraba bien, pero algo le decía que si lo hacía, podía acabar con el otro pie lesionado o algo mucho peor.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa estalló.

—¡¿Qué coño le pasa?! ¡¿No soy lo suficiente buena para usted?! ¡Estoy aquí desnuda y lo único que se le ocurre es preguntar dónde está mi puta bufanda?! —exclamó tan fuerte que Levi rezó internamente para que no se hubiera escuchado en todo el cuartel.

El sargento parpadeó repetidas veces antes de hablar sin saber cómo enmendar el desastre. ¿En serio no había preguntado por qué estaba allí desnuda? Era lógico que se hubiera puesto así. Había pensado tantas cosas desde que la vio hasta que consiguió hablar que ya ni sabía qué había sido un pensamiento o qué había dicho. Si había mencionado la bufanda era porque si la hubiera llevado puesta al menos podía haberse tapado los pechos con ella. Aunque explicar por qué lo había preguntado no parecía que fuera a arreglar nada.

Ofrecerle su corbata tampoco, era demasiado pequeña para tapar semejantes tetas. Y su chaqueta a lo mejor le hubiera ido bien de talla a Christa o a Connie pero no a ella.

—Creo que estás confundiendo los términos —dijo en tono muy serio, recuperando la compostura, con lo que consiguió que Mikasa se callase-. ¿Qué coño te pasa a ti, Ackerman?

La chica se calmó un instante para luego derrumbarse como un niño al que le han reprendido. Se sentó en la silla y con el rostro entre las manos empezó a soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Esta vez Levi intentó prestar atención a lo que decía aunque le costaba mucho entre tantos hipidos y llantos.

No era la primera vez que se le presentaba un soborno de tipo sexual, aunque hasta el momento siempre había sido del tipo "te hago o me dejo que me hagas esto si me pones en tu escuadrón" por lo que no entendía cuál era el propósito de Mikasa. ¿Es que ahora había un nuevo soborno tipo "estoy en tu escuadrón, gracias, puedes follarme por favor"?

—...Y entonces el muy idiota de Eren dijo que prefería mil veces a que me acostara con usted en vez de con Jean porque Jean era un mierda y usted es guapo y atractivo y con clase aunque le gusten los caballos y todo el mundo querría hacerlo con usted porque claro, todo el mundo sabe que los que están en su escuadrón se acuestan con usted pero a nadie le importa, todos parecen muy contentos y dispuestos y a Eren le importa una mierda si yo pierdo mi virginidad con usted mientras que no sea con Jean a él le parece bien porque usted es el más fuerte y tiene clase y hacemos buena pareja, aunque Jean diga que me va a hacer daño porque la tiene súper grande. El muy imbécil de Eren no sabe que yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, que llevo tres semanas depilándome con la navaja que llevo a las expediciones y me hago sangre, sólo esperando a que me llame para decirme que estoy en su escuadrón, pero sólo lo hago por él, sólo por él, sólo por él...

Mikasa seguía mascullando y gracias a los dioses que no podía ver la cara de póker que tenía su sargento. El pobre hombre no sabía qué cosa, de entre todas las que había oído, le perturbaba más. No tenía ni idea de dónde cojones se habían sacado que todos los de su escuadrón se acostaban con él. ¿Es que no estaba Armin con ellos para poner las cosas en su sitio? Con lo que había podido escuchar creía que se podía hacer una idea más o menos de por qué Mikasa estaba ahora desnuda en su despacho.

Y no pudo evitar sentir una ternura tremenda hacia ella. Mientras seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido y sorbiéndose las lágrimas, el sargento se acercó, recogió la chaqueta que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la colocó sobre los hombros para taparla un poco.

Mikasa le miró, pero no era una mirada asustada. Tal vez fuera mitad vergüenza, mitad sorpresa, pero no era más que la mirada de una niña. Bueno, una mujer joven más bien, a la que aún le quedaba mucho por saber de la vida y que, pese a matar titanes como nadie, aún le quedaba mucha inocencia por perder, por suerte.

—Eren es un idiota, estoy de acuerdo contigo —dijo Levi.

—Y tiene la sensibilidad de un ladrillo —añadió Mikasa.

Fue un momento de conexión, de complicidad, como si hubiera quedado olvidado que se había portado como una adolescente llena de hormonas confesándose con su mejor amiga en una noche de borrachera. Incluso podría jurar que, cuando Levi giró la cara un instante para simular que tosía, éste había esbozado una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas entrar en mi escuadrón? No estoy acostumbrado a que se me hagan de rogar sino más bien al contrario —dijo Levi, haciendo notar que se estaba impacientando.

—Sí, pero a cambio de que Eren...

—Niñata estúpida, ¿no te enteras de nada o qué? —Mikasa le miró sorprendida, pero así era su sargento.

De lo poco que le había quedado claro era que si Mikasa había ido a su despacho a perder su virginidad con él era con la condición de no incluir a Eren en su escuadrón porque eso conllevaría, según esas teorías ridículas que al parecer rondaban por ahí, que Eren también debería perder su virginidad con él.

—No voy a follar con Eren, ni contigo ni con nadie que no quiera hacerlo, esté en mi escuadrón o no, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor. Pero entonces, ¿usted y yo hoy no...? —dijo mirando al suelo y cerrando la chaqueta sobre su pecho. Si no iban a hacer nada ya no tenía ningún sentido estar por ahí enseñándolo todo.

Definitivamente, Ackerman era más cabeza dura de lo que pensaba. ¿Acaso necesitaba una pizarra y hacerle un esquema para explicarle que NO se iba a acostar con ella? Al menos, no en esas condiciones y en esas circunstancias.

No estaba seguro pero le había parecido oír un halo de decepción en su voz. Por eso, antes de mandarla de vuelta a su habitación, aprovechó que aún estaba sentada para acercarse a ella.

—Ackerman —llamó para que le mirara.

Y cuando lo hizo, la besó suavemente en los labios, que estaban húmedos y salados por las lágrimas. Fue algo simple e inocente, apenas un roce pero suficiente como para que él notara el temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de la joven por un instante. Aunque breve, Mikasa había tenido tiempo incluso de cerrar los ojos, tal vez esperando algo más, quién sabía, y ahora la veía abrir los ojos lentamente con las mejillas ruborizadas y un aleteo de largas y hermosas pestañas negras.

—Definitivamente, Eren es un imbécil —susurró.

No pudo ver cómo Mikasa sonrió porque le dio la espalda antes de ordenarle que se vistiera, para así dejarle cierta intimidad, aunque eso supusiera seguir con la incógnita de cómo Mikasa era capaz de manejar los arneses con tanta habilidad.

—Quiero que quede claro —continuó hablando mientras la joven se vestía— que no me acuesto con nadie que no quiera hacerlo conmigo. Prefiero llevarme un buen recuerdo y pasármelo bien a amargarme el día con una mujer depresiva que se pase todo el rato llorando. Ya tenemos suficiente drama en nuestro día a día como para complicarme la vida con una cosa tan simple como el sexo.

—Entendido —dijo Mikasa, aún vistiéndose—. Sargento, pero yo estaba dispuesta.

Y dale con lo mismo, pensó Levi "Estar dispuesto no es lo mismo que querer", respondió.

Si la había besado, era porque había llegado a él en un estado de despecho absoluto, hasta el punto de quedarse totalmente desnuda y dispuesta a lo que fuera. Y si había algo más peligroso que los titanes, eso era una mujer sin autoestima. Si debía morir mañana, no quería que lo hiciera pensando que había sido rechazada y que no había sido deseada por nadie. Porque claro, Jean no contaba.

¿Qué qué coño le pasaba? Le había preguntado. No le pasaba absolutamente nada. Era capaz de apreciar a Mikasa como mujer y, como hombre, no habría tenido ningún problema en aprovecharse de la situación. Pero ante todo, y de las pocas cosas que esos mocosos habían acertado, era un hombre con clase.

—He terminado, señor.

Levi pudo darse la vuelta y le dio la impresión de que esta vez había tardado más en vestirse que en desvestirse.

—Puedes marcharte.

Pero justo antes de que saliera de la habitación, Mikasa se paró y preguntó:

—¿Y con los hombres?

—¿Qué hombres?— ¿a qué demonios venía eso ahora? ¿Qué hombres?

—¿Tampoco acostumbra a que los hombres que están con usted estén depresivos o llorando?

Levi parpadeó. ¿La mataba ahora o después de que llevara el mensaje a esa panda de adolescentes pervertidos?

—De todo lo que habéis estado hablando, quédate con la idea de que lo único cierto es que soy guapo, atractivo, con clase, el más fuerte de la humanidad y que la tengo súper grande. ¿Sabrás transmitir el mensaje? –dijo Levi tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible, aunque en realidad tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños. Autocontrol, inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar. Autocontrol.

—Sí, señor, lo haré —afirmó Mikasa, haciendo el saludo de los soldados a modo de despedida—. ¿Entonces lo de los caballos también es falso?

—¡Ackerman! —gritó.

Fue lo único que necesitó para que Mikasa saliera por la puerta como una bala. Si hubiera tenido algo a mano se lo habría tirado a la cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesto a romper el juego de té por nada del mundo.

Pero ¿qué coño era eso de los caballos?... Oh, no. ¡Oh, no! ¿Pero cómo podían pensar...? ¿En serio pensaban ESO?

Levi llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era el momento de empezar a preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran de él, al menos en ciertos aspectos. Del mismo modo, también llegó a la conclusión de que jamás había conocido a nadie tan pervertido como esa panda de niñatos, bueno, tal vez Hanji. Definitivamente, necesitaban follar más e inventar menos.

Aunque de momento, tenía pensado que el antiguo grupo de la 104, excepto Mikasa, a quien le regalaría una cuchilla de afeitar en condiciones, limpiaría en profundidad los establos al día siguiente. Quizás así dejaran de pensar cosas raras con los caballos. Tenía toda la noche para pensar en qué mandarle a cada uno, pero no sabía por qué, en ese momento tenía claro que Armin tendría que limpiar los taburetes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que os haya gustado, es uno de mis fics favoritos y aunque hayan pasado los años creo que sigue funcionando bien, a pesar de lo mucho que cambió Shingeki en los años posteriores. Se me hace muy nostálgico leer algo de esta época en la que aún no sabíamos tantas cosas...


End file.
